Wings
by Razorredge
Summary: Juste un OS


Wings

« Il s'en sortira?»

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça lui arrive, mais il tient bon.»

Lilly fait ce qu'elle peut pour faire bonne figure. Mais ses yeux ne trompent pas. Elle a pleuré. Sûrement beaucoup, même si elle ne l'avouera pas. J'ai beau faire comme si de rien n'était, mais la peur sur le visage de ma sœur me déchire le cœur. Heureusement, Hanako n'est pas là. Je ne sais pas comment elle aurait gérer la situation. La peur de perdre l'un de ses amis les plus proches aurait pu lui faire faire n'importe quoi.

La pluie n'a pas cessé depuis hier soir. Je suis trempée, mais heureusement, Lilly est restée au sec. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé dans cette chambre, mais elle m'en parlera si elle en a envie. Même si elle a peur pour l'avenir, elle semble plutôt bien gérer la situation, du moins à l'extérieur.

« Tu sais quand il pourra sortir?»

« Bientôt, je pense. Mais il faut qu'il s'en remette.»

J'aurais du savoir que c'était une mauvaise idée d'emmener Lilly en Écosse. Je ne sais pas comment Hisao a réellement vécu leur première séparation, mais celle-ci aurait sûrement été la pire. Mais je n'aurais pas pensé qu'il aurait pu nous suivre en pleine nuit à l'aéroport, et aller jusqu'à courir à travers la foule pour nous rattraper. Surtout avec sa condition.

« C'était vraiment une connerie de te demander de venir avec moi.»

« Ne te blâme pas pour ça. J'ai naïvement pensé qu'une relation à distance pouvait marcher.»

Une illusion. Elles sont parfois utiles pour se décharger de responsabilités. Mais je n'arrive pas à me défaire de ce sentiment de culpabilité. Il passera sûrement avec le temps. En retournant à la voiture, une question me taraude l'esprit. Je me demande comment Lilly gère cette situation au plus profond d'elle. Beaucoup trop fière pour en parler.

Il fallait que je lui change les idées. Une idée me vint en tête. Une sortie en ville. Décidant de notre destination au hasard au fil de la route, je tombe sur un petit bar à la décoration très occidentale. En entrant, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à Hisao, qui était bloqué à l'hôpital. Mais Lilly reste très digne. Elle ne montre pas son inquiétude, et semble vouloir passer un bon moment. Cherchant une table du coin de l'œil, j'en vois une de libre. La guidant vers cette dernière, je lui décris en même temps la décoration des lieux.

« Tu prends quoi?»

« Du thé. S'ils en ont. Et toi?»

« Pour changer. Pas envie de prendre quelque chose de doux, je vais jeter un œil à la carte.»

Peu de temps après, la serveuse vient nous apporter deux cartes. Tout en la parcourant, Lilly me demande ce qu'ils ont à manger. Elle veut quelque chose de sucré. La scène peut paraître cocasse. Deux blondes attablées, avec l'une lisant le menu à l'autre. M'attardant à la section des desserts, je les énumère les uns après les autres. Elle arrête donc son choix sur des crêpes. Pourquoi pas. La serveuse revint quelques minutes plus tard pour prendre notre commande.

« Juste un café et une bière, s'il vous plaît.»

« Du thé vert et des crêpes pour moi, s'il vous plaît.»

Elle note donc notre commande et nous demande gentiment de patienter. Je ne savais pas à quel moment j'allais pouvoir aborder le sujet, mais il fallait le faire à un moment ou un autre. Je prends une longue inspiration et décide de me lancer.

« Je peux pas cracher sur un poste en Écosse. Donc je pense que je vais vraiment retourner là-bas.»

« Si tu as pris ta décision, je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'en empêcherais. Tu es assez grande pour savoir ce que tu veux dans la vie. Mais tu reviendras, n'est-ce pas?»

« Évidemment. Je vais pas laisser ma petite sœur perdue en plein milieu du Japon.»

Elle rit délicatement à cette remarque. Nous n'attendons pas longtemps avant d'être servies, remerciant la serveuse toutes les deux en même temps. Elle attaque avant moi. D'un côté, je m'en veux de la laisser derrière moi, mais je ne peux pas refuser ce poste. Je bois mon café d'une gorgée avant d'entamer mon verre. La pluie continue de tomber, insolente. Quelques personnes se pressent pour entrer, avant de se diriger vers le comptoir.

Lilly finit avant moi, se tapotant les lèvres avec sa serviette. Toujours aussi maniérée. Trois gorgées plus tard, mon verre était vide. Bien trop vide. Nous restons à table, à parler, de sujets plus ou moins importants, en attendant une éclaircie. Cette dernière ne tarde pas.

« Tu veux aller au parc ou on rentre maintenant?»

« Bonne idée, ça nous fera du bien.»

Je vais donc régler l'addition et je guide Lilly jusqu'au parc. Un léger vent souffle, ce qui est très agréable. Nous marchons quelques minutes, au hasard des chemins, mais elle semble être quelque peu contrariée par quelque chose. Elle paraît chercher ses mots. J'essaie de savoir ce qu'elle veut dire, mais c'est elle qui débute la conversation.

« Quand tu étais là, les choses allaient bien. J'avais confiance en l'avenir, et je me disais que rien ne pourrait nous arriver à tous les quatre. Mais maintenant que tu vas retourner en Écosse, j'ai des doutes.»

« Pourquoi les choses iraient mal? Il n'y a aucune raison que les choses se passent mal.»

Elle marque un temps d'arrêt. Comme si elle essayait de trouver une réponse adéquate. Elle reste une bonne minute totalement silencieuse avant de reprendre.

« Ce n'est pas pour moi que j'ai peur. Mais pour Hisao. Tu n'es pas sans savoir ce qu'il a, et cet événement me fait peur pour l'avenir. Je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait arriver, et si tu n'es pas là quand de telles choses arrivent, je ne sais pas comment je pourrais gérer tout ça.»

Je m'attendais à une réponse comme cette dernière. Qu'elle s'inquiète pour la santé de son petit ami était plus que légitime. Mais je n'avais pas envie qu'elle se ronge les sangs avec cette pensée. Mais peu importe ce que je pourrais lui dire pour essayer de la rassurer, je savais que cela ne changerait rien.

« Si jamais de telles choses arrivaient, je serais avec toi. Je serais toujours là si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. C'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire. Suis moi, on va aller quelque part.»

Lilly semble étonnée par ce retournement de situation. Nous marchons encore quelques minutes, à un pas lent pour qu'elle puisse suivre sans trébucher. Je cherche un quelconque magasin qui vendrait des souvenirs ou des bijoux. En trouvant un, j'y entre avec elle.

« Attends moi là, j'en ai pas pour longtemps.»

Elle hoche la tête, même si elle paraît légèrement troublée par tout ce remue-ménage. Je me dirige donc vers le comptoir et chuchote à la vendeuse.

« Je vais vous prendre un pendentif avec des ailes. Le plus beau possible. C'est très important.»

Elle jette un regard vers Lilly et hoche la tête. Elle m'amène donc aux vitrines et me montre ce qu'elle a de mieux. Elle en sort trois, que je me met à examiner avec attention, pendant plus d'une minute. Je choisis donc le troisième. Retournant à la caisse pour le payer et pour le faire emballer, je la remercie avec un grand sourire. Retournant vers Lilly, je fais comme si de rien n'était.

« Allez viens, on rentre.»

Le trajet jusqu'à Yamaku est plus long que prévu. Et elle me taraude de questions pour savoir ce que contient ce paquet. Mais je ne cède pas. Une surprise doit rester une surprise. Je fais comme si je ne l'entendais pas, et elle se calme d'elle-même. Pire qu'une enfant. Mais sa moue boudeuse reste assez drôle à voir, même si je n'y suis plus sensible depuis bien longtemps.

Je l'accompagne jusqu'à sa chambre, avec mon paquet dans la main. Elle va donc s'asseoir sur son lit, ce que je fais également. Je reste un moment silencieuse avant de prendre l'une de ses mains pour y déposer le paquet.

« Tiens. C'est pour toi. Chaque fois que tu en ressentiras le besoin, prends le dans ta main. Même si je suis pas là, ça sera quand même une partie de moi qui sera là avec toi.»

Elle l'ouvre donc doucement, avant de comprendre ce que c'est. Un grand sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres, avant qu'elle me prenne dans ses bras. Avoir réussi à changer l'état d'esprit de ma sœur me fait grand plaisir. Je préfère la voir avec le sourire.

« Merci, vraiment. Mais il ne fallait pas...»

« Tututu, c'est pas grand chose, mais au moins, ça te servira.»

Je reste encore plusieurs minutes avec elle, avant de repartir travailler. Même si ce n'est pas grand chose, faire en sorte que ma sœur soit quelque peu heureuse me réchauffe le cœur. Je n'aurais pas souvent la chose de la voir quand je serais de nouveau en Écosse, alors toutes les occasions sont bonnes. Même les plus insignifiantes des occasions peuvent apporter leur lot de bonheur.


End file.
